Dear Lie
by Mandi
Summary: Ok Everyone this is an S&S I hope you like it please read and review.
1. Saying goodbye

[If anyone would like to take over any of my stories, (Secrets, If Only, or Confused) just email me to notify me and you can take over where I left off. I am really bored with them and I have no clue where to take them next so if anybody has any ideas please take them off my hands!]  
Dear Lie  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shelby took a deep breath as she looked around her dorm. The digital clock next to her bed read nine a.m. and if she didn't get to breakfast soon Peter would come looking for her. Finally, knowing it had to be done she pulled on her sketchers and headed to the lodge to join everyone for breakfast.  
  
The dorm buzzed with students, who were all excited about going home for the summer, Shelby however, wasn't. Afterall what did she have that was so great to go home to? Somehow the thought of being reunited with her mother made her less than eager for the day to begin. She just had an awful feeling about what would happen to her once she was back in the real world with her real family and the life she left behind so long ago. She sat down next to Scott without getting any food; her thoughts of home had ruined her appetite. He smiled at her sweetly the way he always did; it was going to be a long summer without him around all the time. Sure he had his asshole moments but not seeing him everyday was a thought she wouldn't even let herself think about.  
  
" Morning" Shelby said and kissed him gently on the cheek.   
  
" Morning" He responded, he knew something was wrong but had learned not to push.  
  
" Did your dad call?" Shelby asked  
  
" Yeah, looks like we wont be having all day to our selves tomorrow like we thought, he's picking me up at like six in the morning" Scott sighed. He knew she was going to be mad and disappointed and feared telling her.  
  
" What?" Shelby said angrily. " You mean today is the last time I'm going to see you for three months?" She bit her lip to stop from crying. " Scott you can't leave that early I wont be able to say goodbye."  
  
" I begged him Shell, but he has some kind of business meeting and he says theirs no other way" Scott sighed seeing the sad look on her face. " I'm sorry, don't be mad at me"  
  
" I'm not, but you can tell your father I hate him." Shelby pouted. Scott laughed at her and looked down at the empty place mat infront of Shelby.  
  
" Why aren't you eating?" Scott asked worried.  
  
" I'm to nervous about going home tomorrow, I cant help it I'm just not hungry" Shelby tried to convince him. He looked at her stubbornly. " Oh fine" Shelby said and took the apple off his tray. She bit into it cautiously and chewed it disgusted. " Happy?"  
  
" Ecstatic" Scott smiled.  
*****  
  
The sun was setting as Shelby walked out of group that night. She moaned thinking about how close she was in time to being picked up and driven back to that hell that was supposed to be her home. Her mother had called earlier and informed her that Jess was away at summer camp so it would be just the two of them, which had made Shelby dread going back even more. Scott walked down the steps of the lodge and noticed Shelby staring into space, a worried look on her face. He wrapped his arms around her from behind making her jump.  
  
" Sorry, did I scare you?" Scott laughed a little.  
  
" No, I was just daydreaming" Shelby smiled at him not wanting him to worry. But he could always see through her lies.  
  
" Whatever is bothering you I am going to make you tell me tonight" Scott squeezed her a little.  
  
" Tonight?" Shelby asked   
  
" Meet me at the docks after Peter makes his rounds, say... midnight" Scott smiled. He kissed her neck softly and ran off to catch up with Auggie and the others who were going to change to play a football game against another group.  
  
" You ok?" She heard a voice say behind her. She turned around quickly to see Jules walking down the stairs. " Look your not the only who is less than thrilled to being shipped out of here"  
  
" I was beginning to think there was something wrong with me" Shelby laughed a little. " Believe it or not I'm gonna miss this place, and every little annoying part about it. Even you!" Shelby said sitting on the step. Juliet sat next to her laughing.  
  
" Yea I love you too Shelby." Juliet smiled. " Actually, thinking about it we've gotten alone really well lately, ever since the morp anyway. We should be proud!" Juliet smiled. " I'm glad were friends though"   
  
" What do you say, like a month from now you come visit me, I'll take you out.Come on It'll be fun?" Shelby said showing that she too was glad she and Juliet had worked out there differences.  
  
" Sure!" Juliet squealed in her usual cheery tone. " Come on, we got a lot of packing to do"   
  
  
Shelby stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth and fixing her hair. Daisy walked in without her noticing and watched her nervously play with her hair and apply lip-gloss.  
  
" Let me guess going to meet Scott?" Daisy giggled.  
  
" None of your business." Shelby smiled at herself in the mirror.  
  
" Right! Well you two lovers have fun just don't wake me up when you come back in," Daisy said. She grabbed her hairbrush and walked out of the bathroom leaving Shelby just how she was when she walked in. Fixing herself nervously in anticipation of seeing Scott.  
  
At Midnight exactly, Shelby rolled out of bed and pulled on her jeans, gray GAP sweatshirt and her sketchers. She played with her hair apprehensively. When she reached the docks Scott was already there. He looked so cute, as usual and Shelby couldn't help but smile at how the light seemed to touch his face just right. She snuck up on him and wrapped her arms around his waist this time making him jump. He turned around quickly and swept her up in his arms kissing her intensely.  
  
" Sorry I had to do that" He said placing her back on her feet. " Now you're going to tell me why you've been so quiet all day."   
  
" I'm just gonna miss you so much" Shelby whispered and kissed him on his neck trying to avoid the conversation.  
  
" Nice try." Scott said stopping her. " Stop avoiding this just tell me!"  
  
" I just really don't want to go home," Shelby said looking at the ground. She sat on the docks and looked out onto the lake. " Just the thought of the place gives me the creeps. And Jess wont even be there, my mom sent her to summer camp so that it would be just the two of us." Shelby complained. Scott sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. " Its just gonna be awful not seeing you everyday and not being able to run to you whenever I get mad" She rested her head against him and sighed. " You happy now?" She asked.  
  
" Ecstatic." Scott said sarcastically. " You can call me whenever you need me ok, I know it wont be the same but we'll be ok" Scott said and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. " I can't believe I won't be able to kiss you or touch you for three months." He whispered his lips brushing against hers. He laid her down and pulled himself ontop of her. " Do you want to stop?" Scott asked sweetly.  
  
" No" Shelby whispered back to him and pulled him back ontop of her to kiss him again  
  
Scott woke up to his watch alarm going off in his ear. He remembered setting it yesterday so he wouldn't wake any of the guys in the morning when he had to get up. The watch read 5 a.m. He sat up before realizing where he was. Shelby rolled off of him and woke up. Scott noticed that all she wore was his T-shirt and remembered all the glorious details of the night before.  
  
" Morning beautiful" Scott whispered and kissed her gently. " Its five, Peter will be up to come get me soon so we better get outta here before he or Sophie catch us." Scott pulled on his clothes and Shelby sat still.:" Shell come on, I don't want us to get caught." Scott pulled his wife beater over his head and looked at her.  
  
" I'm keeping your shirt!" Shelby smiled pulling on her jeans.   
  
" No your not that's my favorite shirt" Scott laughed.  
  
" Please?" Shelby whispered in his ear giving him the sad face that always made him cave. " Just so that when I'm sad because I miss you I still have some of you with me, Please?" She bit her lip.  
  
" You know you're lucky you're so damn sexy or theirs no way you would get away with this." He said. Shelby smiled and kissed him anxiously.  
  
" I guess I better get back to my room before Peter finds us." Shelby said and Scott nodded sadly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. The tears began to roll down her cheek as she gave him a weak 'everything will be ok' smile. " Last night was amazing, I know I'll think of it every minute I cant be with you." She said shakily through her tears.  
  
" Please don't cry." Scott whispered.  
  
" I love you so much" She moaned squeezing her eyes closed. Scott kissed her one last time, It was a kiss that had to last him three months, and he knew there was no way it would.   
  
" I love you too" Scott said as there lips parted. Shelby squeezed him again nervously and ran off, she couldn't stand anymore, and wouldn't let either of them say the word goodbye, because it wasn't goodbye, right?  
  
Ok Hope you all like it Review PLEASE!  



	2. The homecoming

[ONCE AGAIN IF ANYBODY WANTS TO TAKE OVER IF ONLY, SECRETS OR SOMEWHERE IN BETWEEN PLEASE DO!!]  
DEAR LIE: The homecoming.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Three Days Later:  
  
Scott sat up straight in bed, he had been to depressed to get out of bed all day and had fallen back asleep, he looked at the clock, it was six. Scott rubbed his eyes and looked around to discover he was not alone in his room, there in a chair across the room sat Brandon.  
  
" What's up loser, I was wondering when you were gonna wake up" He said. Scott laughed and rolled out of bed. " Your dad let me in told me to go cheer you up, what's wrong not happy to be outta boot camp?" He asked  
  
" I wouldn't say that, guess I just miss some things about it" Scott said as he pulled his sweatshirt over his head. He pulled his sneakers on and tugged at his jeans to fix them.  
  
" Some things?" Brandon asked curiously. His cousin never knew when to give up, an obvious Barringer trait. " Oh you mean that girl"   
  
" What girl?" Scott asked blushing.  
  
" The one in all the pictures by your bed." Brandon said following him down the grand staircase. " She's cute as hell"  
  
Scott laughed a little and ran into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a bottle of water handing it to Brandon and got one for himself. " Dad!" he called.  
  
" Yes son?" He answered from his office.  
  
" Brandon and I are going out back to play ball we'll be back in a while" Scott answered. Things hadn't changed at all around the Barringer estate, his father still insisted on knowing his exact whereabouts 24/7. Brandon followed Scott out the door and to the basketball court they had out back by the swimming pool and tennis court.  
  
" Tell me Brando how long has it been since you got any action" Scott said referring to his constant interest about Shelby.  
  
" Actually I just met a girl the other night, out in Westwood." Brandon explained. " But still I haven't talked to you in like six months and suddenly you've got a girl who you haven't mentioned once. Besides the fact that you don't exactly have a reputation as a one woman type a guy"  
  
" Yea well people change." Scott said shooting the ball into the net.  
  
" You change? I can slightly remember you teasing me for being with Lisa for so long and how ridiculous I was for having a relationship." Brandon laughed and passed the ball back to him."   
  
" Like I said people change." Scott said dribbling at the same time. " Besides if it hadn't been for Shelby I never would have made it through this year."  
  
" So she has a name." Brandon said sarcastically. " What else?"  
  
" She's amazing, I don't know how else to explain her." Scott sighed getting a goofy grin on his face. " And she's got these beautiful blue eyes"  
  
Brandon laughed. " Your really hooked on this girl aren't you?"  
  
" I love her" Scott said thinking about how hard the next three months were going to be. Brandon laughed and jogged off the court.  
  
" I gotta go this is too much for me to handle all in one day. Besides its spaghetti night so if I don't get home moms will kill me, see ya around cuz"   
  
  
  
Shelby had gotten home early that morning; it was now six and she had just begun to unpack. The town had somehow heard of Shelby's return, and being a very small town the gossip was out of control. Bromwin, Shelby's best friend growing up had arrived at the house hearing the rumors to see if they were true, she hadn't seen or heard from Shelby since the end of Freshman year. They sat on the floor in her room separating the contents of her suitcase into piles to be put away.  
  
" So, I know that it would probably have been to hard for you to write or anything, so I didn't expect it. But you scared us you know" Bromwin said suddenly getting serious. " When you ran, none of us had any idea what was going on and without warning were being questioned by the police if we had ever supplied you with illegal narcotics."   
  
" Sorry about all that, you guys shouldn't have had to go through that." Shelby sighed. " Your mom must have freaked huh?"  
  
" Oh ya" Bromwin laughed.  
  
" Well it scared us straight that's for sure, none of us have used since that day." Bromwin said. " So I guess you did us a favor"  
  
" Well lets not think about back then, we were all very different people" Shelby sighed putting a pair of jeans in a pile with the rest of them on her bed. She stood up and carried the pile over to her dresser, and stuffed them into the bottom two drawers.  
  
" OOO La La!" She heard Bromwin laugh. She turned around; Bromwin held her framed picture of she and Scott. Shelby laughed and snatched the picture from Bromwin's hand. She opened the back of the frame and rested it against the night table next to her bed.  
" Oh come on Shell, I want details"   
  
" None of your business" Shelby said gazing at the picture in front of her. " It's no big deal anyway, nothing special"  
  
" Right. That's why you're starring at that picture about to cry. Come on Shelby give me some excitement living in this town gets a little boring" Bromwin said sitting next to her on her bed. Shelby sighed and got up.  
  
" His name is Scott" Shelby began a smile crossing her face. " What else do you want to know?"  
  
" Details, I mean like are you guys like together or just fooling around or like.." Bromwin began  
  
" In love." Shelby finished her sentence. Bromwin's eyes widened, and Shelby giggled and collapsed the floor. Bromwin dove onto the floor next to her. " He is so amazing, I don't know how I am going to go three months without seeing him"  
  
" So your seriously into this guy?" Bromwin asked shocked. " Well tell me more! Where did u meet? Is he a good kisser?"  
  
" BROM!" Shelby laughed. " He was in my group at school... and yes he's an amazing kisser, and I mean not like a really good kisser, like a REALLY good kisser"  
  
" He looks familiar." Bromwin said as Shelby took the picture off the nightstand and gazed at it longingly. " Guess he's just got one of those faces." Shelby pulled his gray T-shirt out of her suitcase and put it on. Bromwin laughed at her as she pouted starring at his picture.   
" Oh come on Shelby you guys can't be that serious I mean it's not like you..." Bromwin began but was cut off by the look on Shelby's face.  
  
" What?" Shelby asked.  
  
" You always were a rule breaker." Bromwin laughed  
  
" What are you talking about?" Shelby asked curiously.  
  
" I thought this school had rules against the hanky panky" She smiled. Shelby bust out in laughter.  



	3. The phone call

Dear Lie: A phone call  
  
(Sorry this ones gonna be short)  
*****  
It was Friday night and Bromwin had somehow convinced Shelby to finally get out of the house and try to forget about Scott for a couple hours. She knew it probably wasn't possible, as she had been trying all week, but Bromwin O'Brian was always up for a challenge. Shelby brushed her hair and sat on her bed to pull on the new boots she had bought today. The phone rang and Bromwin answered it.  
  
" Shelby's room may I help you?" she asked. The voice on the other end for one was male; he laughed at her greeting before answering her.  
  
" Hi is Shelby there?" He asked politely.  
  
" Who's calling?" She said curious to if it was the infamous Scott.  
  
" Scott" He answered curious to who he was speaking with. He had known Jess was at camp so there was no way that it could be her.  
  
Bromwin squealed a little " Hold on" She said and handed Shelby the phone.  
  
" Hello" She said curiously.  
  
" Hey beautiful" He answered happy to finally hear her sweet voice.  
  
" SCOTT!" Shelby said excited. " How is home?"  
  
" Horrible, I can't stop thinking about you. Or the other night for that matter" He whispered.  
  
" Me either" She smiled forgetting Bromwin and the rest of the world existed. " I miss you so much and it's only been a little over a week."   
  
" I haven't really left the house" Scott laughed  
  
" Me either" Shelby sighed looking at his picture beside her bed. " Bromwin is forcing me tonight"  
  
" I'm guessing that's who answered the phone" He laughed.  
  
" Ya she bothers me a lot," Shelby said sticking her tongue out at her.  
  
" Brandon's making me go to some party, I don't want to go. Honestly I'd rather sit home and think about you" Scott said. Brandon ran into his room and motioned at his watch.  
  
" Don't get mad sweetie but I have to go" Shelby said praying he wouldn't take it the wrong way. " I love you"  
  
" I love you too" Scott whispered. Shelby could tell he was upset. " I'll call tomorrow ok? Maybe then you'll have time to talk to me." Scott said and hung up quickly. He took a deep breath looking at the picture of her by his bed and walked out of his room Brandon at his side.  
  
" Dad were leaving" Scott yelled.  
  
" Ok" Martin said emerging into the living room from the kitchen. "And son..." He stopped him as he walked out the door. " Try and have some fun tonight" He said and handed him the keys to the beamer. Scott smiled widely at Brandon.  
  
" Thanks Dad" Scott smiled and hugged his father. They ran out the door and were on their way to Westwood.  
  
  
Bromwin pulled into the parking lot and sighed looking at her friend. Shelby hadn't said a word the whole way to the party. She turned the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. She still said nothing and didn't move from starring out the window.  
  
" Oh come on Shell" Bromwin sighed. " Don't do this to yourself"   
  
" I can't believe he said that" Shelby finally spoke.   
  
" Shelby he didn't mean it, he was just saying it because he's all upset from missing you so much... He loves you" Bromwin convinced her. Shelby sighed and opened the car door. She entered the party close behind Bromwin. Eddie ran up to her quickly and hugged her.  
  
" I'm so glad your back for the summer, things haven't been the same around Westwood without you" He smiled and handed her a beer.  
  
" Its ok I'll drive home" Bromwin said.   
  
" Thank you" Shelby smiled and took a long sip of it. Her enjoyment was interrupted by a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to face the doorway. " SCOTT!" She said dropping the beer bottle on the ground, shattering in a million pieces.  
  
  
  
  



	4. A surprise reunion

DEAR LIE  
  
-A surprise reunion-  
**********  
Shelby gasped starring at Scott straight ahead of her. How could it be him? He lived 3,000 miles away. He smiled and stepped toward her snapping her out of her trance.  
  
" Shelby is that really you?" He asked  
  
" Scott" She smiled and hugged him excitedly.  
  
" What are you do..." They said at the same time and both stopped laughing. " Let's get out of here," Scott said eagerly. Shelby looked at Bromwin who shook her head and nodded toward the door.  
  
" I'll call you tomorrow," Shelby said and led Scott out the door. Scott ran over to his car and opened the door for her. " Nice ride!" Shelby laughed.  
  
" Ya well I've been so depressed lately that dad let me take his car" Scott smiled. He climbed into the car and pulled out of the driveway. " Where you want to go?"  
  
" Somewhere we can be alone...completely alone" Shelby whispered playfully resting her head on his shoulder as he drove.  
  
" Well I can sneak you into my room, my dads on the other side of the house, he'll never know your there." Scott said lifting an eyebrow. " We can...talk"  
  
" Sounds perfect, I just gotta call my mom and tell her I'm staying with Brom" Shelby said and pulled her cell phone out of her purse.   
******  
Brandon searched the party furiously for Scott; he had no ride home and was getting the feeling that Scott had left him. Knowing him he found some girl and ran off with her without even telling him. To make the night even worse his date hadn't showed up and he was extremely depressed at being stood up.  
  
" Hey" He heard behind him.  
  
" Hi" Brandon said excited. " I have been looking all over for you, I thought I had been stood up"  
  
" Sorry, I guess theirs just too many people around here." Bromwin laughed.  
  
" And my stupid head Cousin who was my ride home left me. Probably with some girl" He screamed over the music.  
  
" Is his name Scott?" Bromwin asked curiously.  
******  
  
They pulled up to a long path with a gate in front of it. Shelby had been resting her head on his shoulder the whole way there, neither of them saying anything, all they wanted was to just be together and it was comforting knowing they didn't have to say anything.  
  
" Hide" Scott, said suddenly.  
  
" What?" Shelby asked  
  
" The guards are still on, my dad must have gone out" Scott sighed aggravated. Shelby quickly climbed down onto the floor infront of her seat and covered herself as best she could.  
  
" Good Evening Mr. Barringer" The guard spoke as Scott rolled down his window.  
  
" Hi, What's going on did my dad go out?" Scot asked  
  
" Your father asked me to inform you that he had to go out of town for an emergency business trip and said he wouldn't be home for at least a week, he said he would call you tomorrow evening." The guard said politely. Scott silently thanked god that his dad had gone away, now he would be able to stay with Shelby without his father asking questions.  
  
" Thank you, I'm just gonna go ahead and go to sleep so you can lock the gate and get out of here if you want." Scott said.  
  
" Thank you Mr. Barringer you have a good night." The Guard said as he pulled back the lever to open the gate. Scott pulled forward and into the front lot.   
  
" You can come out Shelby" Scott laughed at her uncomfortable looking position under the dashboard. He opened her car door for her and led her into the house.  
  
" Your house is gorgeous." Shelby smiled looking around. Scott took her hand and led her up the stairs.  
  
" Thanks but its not ours its my grandfathers, my whole family lives out here, my dad didn't want to be around Elaine so he moved out here while I was at Horizon and he liked being out here so much he decided to stay. My Aunt and Uncle live down the street with my cousin Brandon, OH SHIT" Scott said laughing loudly.  
  
" What" Shelby asked as he stopped on the stairs.  
  
" No it's nothing I brought him to the party with me and I was his ride home, but he was supposed to meet someone there anyway." Scott laughed a little and ran up the stairs and into his room. Scott noticed how quiet Shelby had been all night and hoped that it wasn't that she didn't want to see him. " Is everything ok Shell?" Scott asked sitting on his bed. Shelby sat next to him and sighed.  
  
" This is just all a little overwhelming. Yesterday I was laying in bed starring at a picture of you and crying because I missed you and today you're just here." Shelby said a little confused, Scott looked hurt and knew what he was thinking. " No Scott, its not that I'm not happy to see you, from the moment I saw you I just wanted to scream and jump on you and kiss you but I guess I have just gotten used to being sad because your not around"  
  
" Well lets not think about not being together anymore because we have all week together and I don't want to waist a second of it" Scott whispered to her gently brushing a strand of hair out of her face.   
  
" I missed you so much" Shelby said resting her forehead against his and sighing. He smelled so good she almost forgot how intoxicating he could be. When they were together it was like nobody else in the world existed.  
  
" I missed you too," Scott said. And finally after a long month of agony and sorrow he leaned in and kissed her long and sweetly for every second they had been apart. Shelby couldn't breath but she liked the way it felt, nobody else could ever possibly make her feel like that. His lips pressed against her neck gently as he ran his hands over her back. He pulled her shirt up over her head and through it to the floor. Shelby laid back on the bed and Scott pulled himself ontop of her breathing heavily. Shelby looked up into his eyes and smiled knowing how right this was. Scott reached over his bed and turned off the light.  
  
" I love you" Shelby said as Scott kissed her neck.  
  
" I love you too, " Scott said slightly out of breath.   
******  
The next morning Shelby woke up to see an empty half of the bed infront of her. She sat strait up looking around wondering what had happened last night, noticing she had on a long black T-shirt that obviously wasn't hers. Scott walked back into the room and climbed back into bed next to her.  
  
" Thank god, I thought it was a dream" Shelby sighed cuddling up next to him  
His strong arms wrapping around her it was the only place she ever felt safe.  
  
" My dad called and I didn't want to wake you" Scott smiled as she laid on his chest. " You look like an angel when you sleep." Shelby blushed   
  
" Your too perfect" She said.  
*****  
  
Hope you all liked it! I can't post again until Sunday probably but I will do what I can! Now that Cheerleading season is over I will be posting a lot more often! Sorry for the delay!  
** Everyone I am begging you! I can't continue my other stories! Whatever one you guys like best I will continue so email me with the one you want and which ever one gets the most emails I will continue! **  
  



	5. An Unwanted Past

Dear Lie  
*********  
  
It had been a month since Scott and Shelby discovered how close they had been and every day since then were together. Shelby woke up in the morning to a knock on the door. She lazily rubbed her eyes and pulled her robe on over her favorite pj's.   
  
" Hold on a sec." She yelled groggily as they knocked rapidly. She opened the door rubbing her eyes and yawning.   
  
" Sign here" The deliveryman, said rudely. Shelby snatched the clipboard out of his hand and signed on the blank space. He handed her a long white box and Shelby slammed the door in his face. She took the card off the front of the box and opened it.  
  
Dear Shelby,  
I love you so much and would have no idea how to live without you. Maybe I don't deserve you, but I am so lucky to have you that I will never let you go.  
  
There was no signature but Shelby knew whom it was from. She opened the box to see a dozen long stemmed red roses. Her mother walked in the living room and saw Shelby grinning widely and starring off into space. She walked over to the table and saw the roses.   
  
" That's one cute boy you've got your hands on" Her mother smiled snapping her out of her daydream. " I like him"   
  
" Mom he makes me so happy I don't know what to do with myself" Shelby giggled as she walked into the kitchen. She put the roses in a vase with water and brought them to her room.  
  
" Peter called yesterday while you were at the movies with Scott" Her mother yelled. Shelby walked into the kitchen. " He said that he was looking for some kids to come up a little early and help him out with cleaning up some stuff, he said it would be a good chance for you to lower your tuition" Her mother suggested.  
  
" I'll call him back later on this week," Shelby said not really interested in the offer. It was sweet of Peter to ask but all she wanted to do was be with Scott without a curfew or no touching policy.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Scott ran into his fathers Den hearing him call his name from the kitchen. His father sat stern faced in his rolling leather recliner chair on the opposite side of his desk, facing the window. He was obviously mad about something but Scott had no idea what it could be, he had made sure to be good all month so his father and he would be on good terms when he went back to school.  
  
" What's up dad?" Scott asked innocently.  
  
" Scott do you remember, Beth Harding?" His father asked getting up from his chair.  
  
" Uh ya, that girl you tried to get me to go out with right? Before you and mom got divorced?" Scott asked.  
  
" Yes." His father said shaking his head. " Well she is back in town with her father for a few days and I thought that maybe you could do your old dad a favor and take her out for the night, show her a good time." His father grinned.  
  
" No way dad" Scott said sternly. His father's face turned red and he was obviously frustrated.   
  
" Why not she is a very nice and beautiful girl Scott your lucky to be getting a chance with a great girl like this" Martin protested his sons obvious disgust in the idea.  
  
" Because dad I don't know if you remember but I have a girlfriend her name is Shelby, and I don't want to date anybody else" Scott sighed not wanting to have this conversation with his father.  
  
" Son your too young to be in a serious exclusive relationship, trust me enjoy being free while you can" Martin advised. " I'm sure Shelly is a great girl, all I am saying is that I'm sure she's not the one your planning on spending the rest of your life with so why waist your time on only one girl"  
  
" Dad her name is SHELBY" Scott yelled. Brandon walked into the den hearing the yelling. " And what if I am planning on spending the rest of my life with her?"  
  
" Son tell me you're not serious," Martin said shocked.  
  
" Oh he's serious" Brandon joined in.  
  
" Yes dad I am." Scott said ignoring Brandon's smart-ass comments. " She's the best thing that has ever happened to me and not you or anybody else is going to tell me that she's not what I need, because she's all I'll ever need" Scott looked at his father who had no response but to shake his head in disappointment.  
  
" This isn't right Scott" His father finally spoke.  
  
" Its just bad" Brandon said having no idea what they were talking about.  
  
" A boy of your class should not be seen with some lower middle class trash," His father said harshly. At that Scott grabbed his father by his collar and pushed him up against the wall.   
  
" You ever talk about her like that again and I'll kill you, don't think I'm bluffing either. " Scott said and stormed out of his father's office, running up the stairs.  
  
" How's it going Uncle Martin?" Brandon asked idiotically.  
**************************************************************************  
~Besides this story which one would you like me to continue? I am still waiting for emails so whichever one you like best email me and tell me or leave it in your review! Thanx!~  
-Mandi  



	6. Mistakes

DEAR LIE:  
Mistakes  
*****************  
When Scott reached his room he opened the door just in time to hear Shelby's sweet voice leaving a message on his answering machine. He grabbed the phone in a hurry; she was exactly what he needed right now.  
  
" Shell" He said making sure she hadn't hung up yet.  
  
" Oh Hey you" She said now happier that she wasn't talking to his machine. " Uh-oh, what's wrong?" She asked   
  
" You know me too well" Scott laughed. " Its nothing, I just got in a fight with my dad."  
  
" But what happened you guys were getting along so well" Shelby asked curiously.  
  
" What do you think happened, he's trying to live his life through me" Scott snapped at her.  
  
" You know what Scott I'm just trying to help you don't have to go and be mean to me like that," Shelby said getting angry.   
  
" Oh calm down Shelby I'm not being mean to you" Scott yelled back.  
  
" You know what I think we need some time apart, Bromwin asked me to go out with her tonight and I'm going, call me when your not being such an ass" She said and slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
  
" Damn it Shelby" He said and then heard a click and then the dial tone. He slammed down the phone. The blinking number on his answering machine caught his eye and he played it.  
  
" Hi Scott it's me Shelby, I just wanted to thank you for the flowers, they are so beautiful!" She said excitedly. " I love you so much, I hope we can get together tonight, I miss you! Oh and Juliet is here, she says hi!"  
  
Scott sighed hearing her beautiful voice. He had just done what he promised himself he wouldn't. He took his anger out on her of all people he to do that to it had to be her, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he could barely believe the way he had just treated her. He pressed delete on his machine and ran his hands through his hair trying to grasp what had just happened. He would have to do a lot more than send her flowers to get himself out of this one.  
  
" What up cuz?" asked Brandon entering the room.  
  
" You going out with Brom tonight?" Scott asked.  
  
" No she called and said that she was gonna spend some time with Shelby if you two weren't going out, I'm guessing your not" Brandon said he could tell that they had gotten in a fight, he had been blissfully happy all summer and the only thing that could upset him was her.  
  
" No we just got in a fight" Scott sighed looking at the phone. " Did she say what they were gonna be doing?" Scott asked worried.  
  
" I think Brom said something about going to another friends house for a party or something. Brandon's beeper began to vibrate. " Let me use your phone" Brandon asked. Scott laid back on his bed not paying any attention to Brandons phone conversation. He looked over at the picture of her on his nightstand and closed his eyes trying to tell himself that he hadn't ruined everything, and that she would forgive him.  
  
" Hey Ed tell me do you know Bromwin Malloy?" Brandon asked  
  
" Oh yea she and I have grew up together she's coming tonight," Eddie answered. " Oh so your the guy she's been raving about" He laughed.  
  
" Ya well we'll have to talk about that later, Scottie and I will be there around 9, alright see Ya later Ed" Brandon said and hung up the cordless phone. " Jackpot" Brandon smiled. Scott rolled over to look at his cousin " I found your girl"  
********  
Shelby, Juliet and Bromwin walked into Eddies the first ones there. He ran down the stairs and noticed the sad look on Shelby's face.  
  
" You ok squirt?" He asked  
  
" Ya I'm fine" she smiled and walked into the living room. She at on the couch and began to watch the TV.   
  
" I'll see if I can snap her out of it" Juliet said and followed her.  
  
" What's up with her?" Ed asked.  
  
" She and Scott just got in a fight, she'll be ok, she just needs some time away from him I think" Bromwin smiled.  
  
" Uh-oh" Eddie said getting scared, Bromwin was going to hurt him and he knew it.   
  
" What uh-oh?" Bromwin asked fearing the worst and making a fist.  
  
" He wouldn't by any chance be cousins with Brandon Barringer would her?" Before he could even finish the name Bromwin began to hit him. " OWW! " He said.  
  
" Your such an idiot." Bromwin yelled. " Well I'm not telling her you can" Bromwin said and pushed Eddie into the living room.  
*******  
Bromwin walked into the kitchen and sat down taking a deep breath. She sat at a stool on the island and rested her head in her hands. After everything that was going on at home the only time she ever felt safe was when she was with Eddie and Shelby. Things were only going to get more difficult and she knew it. When September rolled around Shelby would be gone and Eddie would be back into football. She always had Brandon, sure she had only known him a couple months but there was something about him that kept her thinking about him constantly. As if on cue Brandon and Scott walked into the kitchen.  
  
" Hey" Brandon smiled at her. Bromwin paid no attention to his sweet smile and glared at Scott.  
  
" Don't start with me Bromwin" Scott sighed.  
  
" Excuse me" Bromwin, said standing up. Scott could be a great guy but she hated when he acted like this, she had gotten to know him pretty well over the summer and he was definitely the male Shelby. Music began to play loudly from the living room and they knew that meant everyone was arriving.  
  
" Lets all calm down and have some fun" Brandon said pushing Scott backwards. " Why don't you go find Shelby and make up"   
  
" Whatever" Scott said walking out of the kitchen. He expected to find Shelby sitting alone somewhere and moping but instead there she stood on the living room coffee table dancing and laughing hysterically with Eddie and Juliet.   
  
" Well looks like somebody cheered up" Brandon said as he walked out of the kitchen his arm around Bromwins shoulders.  
  
" Guess you don't matter so much afterall" Bromwin through it back in his face. " She can live without you, just remember that" She said as they walked into the living room to join everyone else. Scott watched shocked as Shelby danced happily not caring that he was there or about the fight they had just gotten in. He shook his head and walked into the living room, if she could have fun so could he.  
  
" Hi" A blonde girl smiled at him and handed him a drink. " I'm Carly"  
  
" Scott" He said excepting the drink. He could have fun too.  
  



	7. What cold mean the end

DEAR LIE  
What could mean the end.  
*********************  
  
Scott looked back at Shelby dancing on the table, not a care in the world, and then back to the blonde standing infront of him. She was pretty no doubt, but she was no Shelby Merrick. He could feel Shelby's eyes on him and knew that she was watching him. He glanced at her and could tell she was jealous.   
  
" Well Carly, where you from?" Scott asked ignoring her.  
  
" Westwood, I live down the street, grew up with Eddie" She answered obviously not interested in conversation with him. Before he knew what was happening she was leading him by the hand into the den and shut the door behind them. Jules had seen them and told Shelby she was going to the bathroom. But Shelby had known something was up when Eddie said, "I'll go with you".  
  
She got down off of the table and stood with Bromwin and Brandon.   
  
" Any luck with Scott?" Bromwin asked.  
  
" No but he's had plenty of luck himself." Shelby said sadly. " I just saw him flirting with some girl and now they have both seemed to disappear."  
*********************************************  
Scott looked around the den trying to figure out what exactly he was doing. He loved Shelby, they just got in a fight no big deal. But if it was really no big deal then why did he want so bad to hurt her like this. When he came back to reality all he could see was Shelby's face watching him kiss this girl who he didn't even know, crying, he hated seeing her cry. Then suddenly the door flew open and in walked Juliet, Eddie at her side.  
  
" Oh this is just great Scott" Juliet said.  
  
" Jules," Scott began trying to stop her.  
  
" No Scott how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't be kissing girls with all that herpes you got," She said. Eddie began to laugh and disgusted, and Carly ran out of the room in disgust.  
  
" What the hell Jules?" Scott said angrily trying to walk out the door. Eddie stopped him and slammed the door shut.  
  
" What the hell urself, maybe u forgot this Scott but you have a girlfriend" Juliet said angrily. " I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here and not just telling her about this right away but if you have nothing to say to urself than I will go right out there and tell her that the guy she loves more than anything doesn't quite feel the same"  
  
" Juliet just shut up you know that's not true" Scott yelled.  
  
" Than I suggest you go talk to Shelby and work things out because if you don't I have a feeling this could be the beginning of what could be the end."  
  
*************************************************  
sorry its so short I will try to post more tomarrow.  



	8. Consequences

DEAR LIE  
Consequences  
**************  
Scott took a deep breath as he walked out of the den. He walked into the living room, a group of girls to his right including Carly began whispering and giggling uncontrollably. He ignored them; their opinions of him were not important right now. He had to find Shelby and set things straight, if he lost her it would mean the end of everything that meant anything to him.  
**  
Shelby sat in the kitchen crying and listening to Bromwin trying to convince her that she could do so much better than that loser, Scott, anyway. But she was less than sold on the idea. Bromwin stopped suddenly and looked at her.  
  
" I know that everything I am saying isn't making any sense right now but maybe you just need to get some rest and in the morning you'll see.." Bromwin began. Shelby put her hand up and interrupted her.  
  
" I'm going back early," Shelby said calmly. " Peter needs some help getting the place going again and I talked about it with Jules earlier today and we both think we should go back before school starts."  
  
" Tell me your just messing around with me here, your gonna let a guy ruin your whole summer" Bromwin said not understanding.  
  
Shelby stood up angrily. " See that's the difference between you and me Brom, he's a lot more than just a guy" Bromwin stared up at her confused and angry and said nothing as she watched Shelby walk through the door back into the living room. " JULES" Shelby called. Juliet saw her and Shelby grabbed their coats and signaled to the door.  
**  
Scott still hadn't found her; Eddie had a big house so that wasn't helping much. He walked into the kitchen and saw Bromwin sitting alone at the kitchen table.  
  
" She went home," Bromwin said without looking up to see who it was, she seemed to somehow know that it was Scott. " You better talk to her before it's too late"   
  
" What do you mean too late, is she that mad?" Scott asked getting scared. " Bromwin what are you not telling me"  
  
" Look Scott just talk to her" Bromwin said and walked out of the kitchen.  
**  
When Scott reached the Merricks home he could tell Shelby was there, all the lights were on and he could hear Jules squeaky voice coming from her window. He knocked on the front door cautiously hoping she wouldn't tell him to just go away. Something was going on that he didn't know about and he had a feeling he was about to pay the consequences for taking her for granted. Mrs. Merrick answered the door and sighed seeing him.  
  
" Hi Mrs. Merrick" Scott sighed. Shelby most likely told her everything; her and her mother had become close over the summer.  
  
" Come on in Scott" She said politely. Scott entered the house cautiously as if he were looking for someone about to attack him with a hammer. " Relax" her mother, said. Scott laughed a little and let out a sigh of relief. " Shelby is in her room," She said. Scott turned to walk down the hallway " Scott.."   
  
" Yea" He answered.  
  
" Please fix whatever happened to her, she's been so happy all summer and now she's back to the way she was when she first got home..." Alice pleaded with him. Scott smiled at her and went down the hallway to Shelby's room. He knocked on the door and Jules opened it smiling when she saw him.  
  
" Shelby I'm gonna go get a drink be right back" Juliet called into the room. " She's in her bathroom, if she asks I didn't let you in" Juliet said and walked out of the room and down the hallway. Scott sat on the bed and sighed hoping that she wouldn't tell him to leave the second she saw him. If only he hadn't take everything they had forgranted, If only he had realized how important she was too him, maybe he wouldn't be in this situation right now and maybe he wouldn't have this feeling like a disaster was about to happen. She walked out of the bathroom and stopped short seeing him sitting on her bed.  
  
" I am gonna kill her" Shelby said and walked across the room ignoring Scott's presence.  
  
" It's not her fault I kinda snuck in" Scott said trying to cover for Juliet.  
  
" Right." Shelby said sarcastically.  
  
" Look I'm not here to argue with you" Scott sighed looking down at the floor.  
  
" And why exactly are you here, where is Barbie?" Shelby asked angrily referring to Carly.  
  
" Because I love you and I'm sorry" Scott said causing Shelby to laugh and shake her head in disgust. " Shelby stop and look at me, 24 hours ago we were perfectly happy, it was just a fight we can get through this but you have to talk to me here"  
  
" Maybe I don't want to" Shelby said under her breath.  
  
" What?" Scott said. And for the first time looked around the room, and noticed the half-empty suitcases and boxes lying around. " Wait a minute what's going on here Shelby?" Scott panicked.  
  
" What does it look like" She asked. " I'm going back early to help out Peter with Juliet" Shelby answered. She finally looked at him and watched as a tear ran down his cheek. " Scott..."   
  
Dear Lie  
Your dumb  
You think you've got the best of me  
You think you won  
Misread my voulnrability  
  
" Wait a minute we get in one fight and you just bail?" Scott said angrily.  
  
" This was more than just a fight, Juliet had to go and stop you from cheating on me that certainly says something about our relationship" Shelby said now crying herself.  
  
" What does it say Shelby? That I was upset and had had a couple of drinks? Because you know the whole time you were all I was thinking about anyway" Scott said crying and standing up. " Shelby please just give me one more chance to prove to you how much you mean to me I wont hurt you this time I promise."  
  
I got your walls  
Now get the hell away from me  
I learned your heart  
  
  
" You don't get it Scott" Shelby began.  
  
" What don't I get, explain it to me" Scott pleaded with her.  
  
Won't let you un-nerve me  
Won't let you control me  
The truth will only free me  
And your lies won't hurt no more  
  
" Scott do you know how I feel right now? I feel like everything I felt and thought that you felt for the past nine months has been a lie" Shelby cried.  
  
Get out of my mouth  
Get out of my head  
Get out of my mind  
Stop putting words in my head  
Get out of my mind, your nothing but trouble  
Get out of my life  
Get out of me, out of me lie  
  
" I can't be with someone who I feel that way about"  
  
  
  



	9. Right Here Waiting

DEAR LIE  
Right here Waiting  
****************  
Ok I forgot to give credit in my last post to the song, witch was Dear Lie by TLC. The song in this chapter is Right here Waiting by Monica ft. 112.  
*************************************************  
  
Scott was silent. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his whole world had just fallen apart and all he could do was stand there and cry. Shelby took a step toward him and gently took his hand. She took a deep breath before she spoke again.  
  
" Scott its not that I don't love you, or even that I am mad at you. I think that this just made me realize that maybe we need some time apart." Shelby said calmly trying not to hurt him. Scott took a step away from her and yanked his hand out of hers.  
  
" Some time apart?" Scott yelled his voice cracking through his tears. " Why?"  
  
" Scott when one person becomes your whole life it gets a little over whelming and blinding" Shelby tried to explain. " I need some space Scott this is getting way to intense for me" Shelby said starting to put things into her suitcase.  
  
" This can't be happening" Scott said. He looked up at her trying to remember how this all started. " When are you leaving?"  
  
" Tomorrow" Shelby answered beginning to cry again. She dropped the clothes she had been trying to jam into a suitcase and collapsed onto the floor. Scott sat next to her and took her hand.  
  
" Tomorrow?" Scott whispered disappointed. He hoped he would have time to convince her to stay with him. She shook her head yes and rested it on his shoulder.  
  
" Scott I'm sorry" She cried. " I don't know what is wrong with me I just have to do this" Shelby said hoping he wouldn't hate her and he would understand.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Shelby brought the last of her suitcases out to the car and sighed looking at the sun that was now setting. Scott had promised he would come over to say goodbye but it was getting time to leave and he still hadn't called or come by. Juliet carried out her last suitcase and put it in back of her car. Peter was letting Juliet drive them back so they didn't have to deal with one of the guards. Behind her Shelby heard squealing tires, she turned around and saw Scott running towards her, Brandon and Bromwin close behind him.  
  
Bromwin hugged her and sighed. " I'm gonna miss you" She tried to smile. Shelby knew she would end up crying so she left her sunglasses on. " Keep in touch this time will ya?"  
  
" I promise" Shelby said and hugged her. That was just about as sappy as Bromwin would ever get, she wasn't the emotional type. Brandon hugged her next and just smiled at her with that doofy look he always seemed to have on his face. " You take care of her for me?" Shelby said nodding toward Bromwin.  
  
" Sure will" Brandon smiled at her, and walked away leaving Scott and Shelby to there good-byes. Scott sighed and took her hand. He looked up at the sky and sighed again trying not to cry already, he had only been there for five minutes. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her.   
  
" Don't read this until your outta here," He said. Shelby took it and shook her head yes. " I guess theres no way I'd be able to talk you into staying huh?" He laughed.   
  
Shelby laughed and looked down at the ground not sure what to say. " I love you" was all she could think of. " You know that right?"  
  
" Ya I know" Scott said.   
  
" I'm gonna miss you" she smiled trying to cheer him up. She kissed his cheek gently hoping he wasn't mad at her and that things wouldn't have to end with him being angry.  
  
" I'll miss you too, but its only a month right?" Scott was trying more to convince himself than her. " Hopefully by then you will have come to your senses and realize how irresistible I am" Scott smiled trying to lighten the mood.  
  
" I'm sure I will" Shelby said laughing. " Your not mad at me right?"   
  
" Mad? No, just heartbroken, or maybe I should say shattered," Scott said " But hey the sooner you get out of here the sooner I get you back" Scott leaned in and gave her a kiss that would have to last him a month, but he knew there was no way that it would. And before he knew it he was watching the car drive down the street.  
**   
Shelby had finally finished unpacking everything two days later. She was getting exactly what she needed some time with her friends to think about things. She and Juliet had been working hard helping Peter fix up the place and making lots of money. The sun was setting and she was done for the day. She collapsed onto her bed exhausted and looked over at her night table, Scott's smiling face looked back at her when she realized she had been crying so hard the whole way to Horizon that she had completely forgot about the letter Scott had given her. She quickly ran to her pile of dirty close and found the envelope. She dove back onto her bed and opened it anxiously.  
  
Oceans apart  
Day after Day  
And I slowly go insane.  
  
Dear Shelby,  
I want you to know that I understand what your going through and that even though I seemed like it last night, I'm not mad at you. I just hope you understand why I reacted the way I did. You're my whole world, my life and the thought that you don't feel the same way scares me.  
  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain.  
I see you next to me baby,  
How can we say forever.  
  
The only thing that has kept me going this past year was you and they way you were there for me no matter what. The thought of not having you around is killing me, tearing me up inside.  
  
Wherever you go whatever you do  
I'll be right here waiting for you,  
Whatever it takes,  
Or how my heart breaks,  
I'll be right here waiting for you.  
  
For some reason I keep thinking about how I managed to fall for you this hard, I never believed in real love before you. But I do now, and I want you to know that no matter what happens that will never change. I will never love anybody the way I love you and I don't want to try.  
  
I took for granted  
All the times  
That I thought would last somehow.  
I hear the laughter and I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now.  
  
I'm not gonna give up on us. I cant, because if I did, it would be like letting go of everything that means anything to me. So even if after you have your " time away" you decide you don't want to be with me anymore, your still going to have to deal with me. Because I am not giving up on us. I hope you know how much I love you, and need you.  
  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes,   
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
  
So while you thinking about what you wanna do just take that into consideration. No matter what happens, I'll be waiting.  
  
Love always and Forever,  
Scott  



End file.
